TMNT
by BabyCroww
Summary: Enjoy!
1. Story Info

Story info! I'm going with the writing style I use to do back on Deviant so bare with me alright guys? This is a Donnie love story also if you guys want certain things in the story lemme know and I'll try to incorporate those ideas!

Here we go!

Name: Ariel

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Green

Personality: A lot like April but has tendencies of Raph, Leo and Mikey. Mostly Leo though.

She's actually from the reality world and knows about the TMNT TV show but something weird happens and she gets sucked into their world. She's good with karate but not weapons, hand to hand only. She's about the same height as April and her Favorite color is purple (ohhh shocker!)

Her favorite animal is actually turtles so she gets freaked at first but later is alright with them. Her and April clash a bit in the beginning and she really gets along with the Turtles and Casey.

FYI: This story hopefully will build slowly and with get dark so I'll try to post trigger warnings along with if there are any mature scenes. Hope you guys enjoy

(sorry if you see doubles I'm trying to figure this site out D: )


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle

Ariel sighed loudly as she walked into her room. "Another stupid long ass day at school. Why do teachers have to be serious dicks?" She flopped down onto her bed and curled up. She literally could feel her blood boiling. "I MEAN REALLY?! WHATS WRONG WITH MY FREAKING BRA STRAP HANGING OUT!?" She sat up in a huff, "I mean guys underwear hang out all the damn time and they don't get yelled at!" Ariel pulled her shirt off over her head and changed into a clean shirt; sweat sucked. She sighed and sat on the floor staring at herself in the mirror, putting her hair into a messy bun. "This town is so boring. My life feels like its empty and has no meaning at all. When is something exciting gonna happen?" Suddenly her lights flickered and she glanced up, "...nothing supernatural though." Her lights went out and she groaned, getting up to look at them but another light started to come from her mirror. "What the hell..?" Ariel got closer and noticed the mirror wasn't showing her reflection now but a blurred image. She reached out to touch it but a forced sucked her hand in. "SHIT!" She grunted as she tried to pull back but was sucked in quickly; the light fading soon after.

She was falling. Falling really fast towards the ground. Ariel let out a sharp scream as she came towards trees and started grabbing for braches, a lot of them cutting her hands, face and legs as she tried to grab a hold. Finally after what felt like forever, shakily she got to the ground. Ariel panted softly and winced as she tried to get up but she heard a rustle coming from the bushes behind her and she turned slowly with a soft whimper, "WHOS THERE?!" A head popped up and she gasped loudly. "_oh hey there what's up? Did you seriously just fall from the sky? Dude...it looked and sounded painful." _ She couldn't believe who emerged from the bushes. Ariel stared faced to face with Mikey. "_Do you speak English?"_ She blinked and shook her head to clear her mind, "Y-Yea sorry...I uh.." Ariel glanced at Mikey who was soon followed by Leo. Her eyes grew wider. "Ohhh my god...I must be having a dream. I went to go change the light bulbs and I got shocked. That's what happened." Leo tilted his head, "_Mikey who is this?" _ Mikey shrugged, "_I don't know dude she fell from the sky." _ Leo looked at Ariel, "_Yea I can see she got cut up pretty bad. Are you okay...um..."_ Ariel stood straight and winced again, "Yea I'm...I'm okay just hit my head on a branch I think. My names Ariel...you two must be Mikey and Leo." The two froze and stared at her, "..._How do you know our names?" _ Ariel frowned softly. What does she say? Oh you guys are a TV show? Nah that wasn't right to do. "I don't know...I...I just do."

The two ended up bringing Ariel back to the farm house and patched her up. Raph was sleeping up stairs and Casey, April and Donnie had gone on a food run. "I really appreciate the help you two..." Mikey smiled and turned around from the TV, "_Nah dude it wasn't anything! You're pretty chill so I mean not like you're gonna attack us."_ Ariel laughed softly, "Well I mean guys are mutant turtles with weapons. Ninja weapons to be exact. I'm just a small girl with simple hand to hand combat skills." Leo perked, "_You know hand to hand?"_ She nodded, "Yea I took lessons for like...I don't know ten years?" Mikey smiled, "_Dude that's so cool!" _ She smiled at Mikey. She wanted something exciting; she sure got it. "You think? maybe we can have a practice fight some time." Mikey then jumped up and turned the TV off, "_Yea! How about now?" _ Leo grunted, "_Mikey she just fell from the trees and she's cut up. Maybe later or even tomorrow we ca-" _ "Hey no it's cool we can go now." She smiled and got up, not hurting as bad now. Mikey grinned ear to ear and they went outside. Without weapons the two were less of a threat and also a tad bit weaker. The fought for about twenty minutes before Raph came out side. He stared at Leo and Mikey, "_Who the hell is this?" _"Sup Raph." Leo and Mikey glanced at Ariel then Raph, "_She's cool man, she fell from the sky and doesn't really remember much of where she came from. Though she knows our names..." _ Raph stared at her and she smiled, "My names Ariel."

Raphael ended up joining the fight. During his and Ariel's fight Donnie, April and Casey returned to the farm. Their eyes were locked on the two fighting and April looked at Leo, "_Who's the girl...?"_ Leo explained the situation to the three, Mikey jumping in here and there for his bits of info and they looked back at Ariel and Raph who were fighting. Ariel had one last move to try on Raph, he was stronger the Leo and Mikey. She ran towards him and he went to throw a punch but she slid right by his fist, grabbing a hold of it and flinging her body up, legs around his head and spun to the side, knocking him down. All five of the others eyes went wide and Casey smirked, "_Dude she's good..."_ They all nodded with agreement and Ariel smiled as she helped Raph up, "Good fight." He grinned, somewhat embarrassed and nodded, "_Yea you too Ariel."_ April smiled," _Your name is Ariel? Like the little mermaid?" _ She blinked. How would a cartoon world know of another cartoon? She just nodded softly and smiled again, "Yea...I suppose." Ariel made her way back to them and then she noticed Donatello. He was always his favorite in the show- kinda didn't like April but she wasn't gonna act weird with her. She nodded towards Donnie, "You're wearing my favorite color." He smiled softly, "_It's my favorite too. I like blue too but purple is my ultimate favorite." _ "You know it's a sign of intelligence and royalty?" Donnie nodded again and chuckled, "_I'm the brains here so-" _"So you're all techy?" He nodded again, "That's pretty cool."

April cleared her throat, "_We got food for tonight so if you all are hungry lets go eat." _ They all nodded and Ariel stayed behind some till Mikey turned, "_You coming?"_ Ariel blinked and looked down, "I didn't really know if I was invited to stay." He walked down to her and took her hand, "_Yea man. Why wouldn't you be? I mean you don't really have anywhere to go or stay do ya?"_ She blushed slightly when he took her hand and shook her head. Mikey smiled and pulled her into the house. "_Then that's settled. Guys since she has nowhere to go is it cool she stays with us?"_ They all nodded happily and she smiled widely, "Thanks you guys..." Ariel helped with dinner and then they all sat down to eat, asking Ariel a ton of questions that she had to answer carefully- and they believed it all. She was having fun for once. Felt like she belong even though it was with turtles. The turtles she had grown up watching till this day. She smiled softly as Mikey and Raph started messing with each other and he glanced at Donnie who was staring at April. She felt a sudden tightness in her gut. Poor Donnie. She sighed softly and went back to eating. 

April came up to her later, "_Hey sorry we don't have an extra room- you okay with the couch for now?"_ Ariel nodded," Yea as long as I'm inside I'm good!" She laughed. April laughed with her and went to get her a pillow and blanket. She thanked her and April went back up the stairs. Ariel was getting ready to go to bed when she noticed a light coming from a small shed further out behind the house. She smiled and already knew who it was. Ariel got up and quietly went outside to the shed, poking her head in to see him working on something. She gently knocked on the shed door and Donnie jumped slightly, pulling his goggles up and turned, "_Oh Ariel...I thought you were-" "_Yea I know who you thought I was." She laughed and walked in. He furrowed his brow hoping she wasn't serious. "Sorry to disappoint you Donnie. What are you working on?" She did know. He sighed and looked down at his invention, "I_t's something to detect mutagen around here_." She nodded and sat, "Mind if I sit in? I'm not all tired right now." He smiled and nodded. Ariel watched him as he worked. It was so weird sitting here with him.

After an hour she started to yawn and Donnie looked up, "_You should go to bed.." _ She hummed softly and got up, "Yea and so should you." She somewhat patted his head, "Late nights is not how you deal with emotional stuff." She turned to walk off and Donnie stared back at her. "_...she reads me too well..."_ Ariel settled into the couch and noticed Donnie walk out of the shed. She smiled and closed her eyes with a sigh, slowly drifting off.

OKAY WOW. Hey my hands hurt I'm talking a break plus I'm at work so I gotta get some stuff done. If I get bored later I might upload another chapter if not I'll try for tonight! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

Ariel awoke to voices from the kitchen. What time was it? She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed loudly; it was five in the morning. Ariel rolled off the couch and got up, fixing her messy bun into a neater messy bun. Her tank hung off her shoulder and her shorts were pushed up some. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Donnie and Raph glaring at each other and arguing softly. Not softly enough. Ariel cleared her throat loudly and both froze and turned to look at her. Donnie frowned, "_Ariel sorry...did we wake you?" _She huffed and folded her arms, "Yea you did. What are you two fighting about?" Raph glanced at Donnie who just shut his eyes and shook his head. He seemed annoyed she asked, "_its nothing. Just...meaningless stuff."_ Ariel raised a brow, "Doesn't seem like it to me..." Donnie huffed and quickly excused himself, mentioning something about his lab. Ariel's eyes followed Donnie out and then fell onto Raph, "I know you guys don't know much about me. But something you should know is you can trust me." Raph rubbed the back of his head,"_I don't know...its pretty personal.." _Ariel nodded an pursed her lips, "April?" Raph had a look of relief wash over him and nodded quickly. "_Yea how did you know?"_ She laughed and fixed her tank strap, "Well...gut feeling? The way he watches her? Follows her?" Raph nodded in agreement, "_Yea it's not good for him you know. He's a mutant she's a human..." _Ariel frowned and rolled her eyes, "And that's suppose to mean anything?" Raph stared at her for a second before his stare softened, "_I...guess to some it doesn't matter...?" _She nodded again, "I'd say that for some it doesn't." Ariel gave Raph a smile making him blush some, "Please don't be too loud...its five in the morning.." She turned and left to go back into the living room to find Mikey sitting on the floor. "...Mikey?" He glanced back and smiled. "_Hey! I saw you weren't sleeping so I figured it was okay to watch some TV~"_ She felt something inside her pulse but- this was Mikey. "Yea no its fine..."

Ariel joined Mikey on the floor with a bowl of cereal as she watched this show that bored her beyond anything. Gragnar something, she honestly didn't care for it but found it cute how Mikey said every line to a T. Soon April made her way down with Casey not too far behind her. Ariel glanced back at them, "Hey there a shower I could use?" April nodded and showed her up to it. She was shocked they even had warm running water. She could still kind of hear voices from down stairs as she showered. She could hear the talk of the Kranng and Shredder, people who she knew of. After finishing up she stepped out right as the bathroom door opened up. Her eyes went wide as did the pair that stared back at her. "DONNIE!" Ariel slipped as Donnie covered his eyes, "_I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW SOMEONE WAS IN HERE!" _ He kept his face covered, "_A-are you okay? Do you need help?" _Ariel growled, "DONNIE GET OUT!" She hurried to her feet and covered her self as Donnie spun around quickly, bumping into the wall as he tried to get out. Finally he got out and slammed the door shut and Ariel hurried to it and locked it. She rested her head against the door. I can't believe he saw me naked. Oh my god...

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding and her face was red. On the other side of the door sat a dysfunctional Donnie. His eyes stared out, wide and still. "_...I...saw her naked..." _Why was his heart beating fast? He stood up and glanced at the door. Donnie shook his head and walked away in a huff. When Donnie got down stairs all eyes were on him and he froze. "_dude...what did you do?" _Donnie turned red, "_I! Didn't do anything! At least not anything on purpose of when intent!" _He glared at them and turned, storming out of the house. April sighed softly, "_I'll go after him."_

SORRY! This is short but I wanted to add some more. It's late here and I gotta get up at 4:30 Am DX

I'll add some more tomorrow! enjoy the small bit- Donnie shouldn't of walked in there tsk tsk~


	4. Chapter 3

There was a weird feeling in the air as Ariel sat on the steps watching the four brothers fight. Casey sitting next to her and April inside the house at the moment. "_So...Donnie walked in on ya?"_ She rolled her eyes and sighed softly, "Yea but I know it was an accident. So it's really not a big deal- meaning it probably should just be left alone." Casey chuckled,"_Yea I suppose you're right." _Ariel felt her self blanking out she didn't even see Mikey walk up and ask her a question. He repeated her name which finally got her attention. "Huh? What?" She looked up and he gave her a soft pout, "Sorry Mikey I was spacing. What did you ask me?" "_The guys and I are going to scout the woods for mutagen and wanted to know if you wanted to go with us?" _She glanced at Casey, "What about you and April?" Casey stretched some, "_We're gonna go into town again for some more food." _More? Didn't they just go last night? Ariel hummed, giving the motion she understood and got up, "Yea I can go with you guys." Mikey cheered and jumped back, "_Great! Let's go!" _Mikey took her hand again and yanked her forward; making her squeak some. Ariel glanced back at Casey who waved. Yea- going into town for food my ass.

"_Hey guys! Ariel said she wanted to join us!" _ Leo and Raph looked up smiling while Donnie looked away with a soft blush on his cheeks. He was still embarrassed about that morning. Ariel decided not to mention anything about it, knowing it would just make it worse for Donnie in the long run. Plus she needed to remember that she wasn't going to be there much longer- hopefully. Donnie handed each person...or turtle a mutagen tracker. "Donnie you made all these in one night?" Ariel looked over at Donnie who finally looked at her. "_Yea. I made these before so it was easy." _Ariel nodded, "Oh yea like in Ne-VER MIND I THINK MINES GOING OFF WOW!" She hurried off and rushed through some bushes. Oh god please do NOT let them of heard that. She didn't want them to know she knew of EVERYTHING they had done and gone through. She didn't want them to know they were just a TV show and she was from another world. "I still think I'm asleep..." She sighed softly and heard someone come up behind her; this time being Raph. "_Hey did you find some?" _Thank you for not asking about what I said. "No I thought it was some but I guess not..." He nodded softly and looked aside, "_So what were you saying before? When we were where?" _She bit the inside of her cheek. Shit. She had to think quickly. "Um...well...I don't know...if you'd believe me." He folded his arms, "_Please. I'm a mutant talking turtle who uses sais. We fight brain robots and-" _"And other mutants and shit ya ya I know.." He smirked, "_So what's up?" _

She took a deep breath, "I'm kinda psychic I guess. I've seen images or visions of you guys with some stuff you've done." His eyes went wide, "_Ah! No way! So you're kinda like April?_ She shook her head, "No I can't I can't activate it like she can. Mine just happens when it wants to." He nodded softly again as the other three turtles came up behind them finally, "_Dude! Did you find any?" _Mikey bounced around Raph and Ariel. She laughed softly and put her hands on Mikeys shoulders, "No Mikey...calm down." He frowned and whimpered softly, moving away. "_Yea I'm not picking anything up- weird how you said yours picked some up..."_ Donnie gave Ariel a questionable face which Raph picked up on, "_Well maybe it was a fluke."_ Ariel smiled, "Yea could of been" Donnie hummed questionably but nodded. They continued for what felt like three hours, marking trees so they know they went by them. Ariel sat down on a log and rubbed her face, it was blistering outside. Donnie walked over and sat next to her, clearing his throat softly. "_Hey...um. I feel like...about this morning...I-"_ "Hey no its fine. I'm not mad. It was an accident and it could of been anyone that walked in." She shrugged, "Don't beat yourself up over it." He sighed,"_It's just Casey kee-" _She rolled her eyes, "Screw Casey who cares! Donnie you need to stop letting others walk all over you. Casey? He's nothing? He's a noisy, immature, hockey stick wielding kid." Donnie stared at her and she looked over at him, "And you're a genius." Someone has to give him some positive words. "Who cares if you're a mutant turtle? You're a ninja! You're great with technology and create amazing things! Out of what? Basically nothing." She smiled, "That's not just good. That's outstanding. Amazing. Yea Leo might be leader. Raph might be strong." Ariel put her hand on his shoulder, making him glance at it, "But how would they have found the mutagen? Stayed in contact? Disappear into thin air? Not by themselves. You. You did it all." She could of sworn she saw his eyes well up some but he looked away too quick. "_But I have a big fault." _

Oh yea she knew. "Don't worry about it. Don't focus on it. That one fault isn't important." That made him a little upset and he turned to glare, "_Says you. You don't even know my fault. Who knows maybe its not really a fault but a weakness." _She rolled her eyes. "Donnie I've been here two days and I know what your weakness is. April." He froze and looked away sadly, "_...am I that obvious?"_ Ariel frowned and looked away. Yes. "Donnie..." He stood up, "_I think I'm going to head back...I think my brothers already went to the farm house." _ She sighed, "Yea...alright." He looked back, "_You coming?"_ Ariel shook her head gently and handed him the tracker, "Nah...I have a ton of stuff on my mind so I think I'm gonna sit out here for a while." He nodded and slowly turned to head back. Ariel sniffed the air ,"...It smells like rain..."

OKAY! I'm ending it there for a bit sorry! I'm going out for a little. So Another lie from Ariel (Whoops) and some one on one with Ariel and Donnie. He needs so positive words- hopefully he'll get more. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

That night there was an uncomfortable air amongst Donnie and Ariel, they were both agitated at each other. Mikey leaned over to Donnie, "_Dude. You and Ariel cool?" _ Donnie shook his head, "_We kind of had a small argument outside earlier..."_ Mikey frowned, "_Aw man. Dude that's not cool. You two should talk it out. She's a cool chick Donnie- she reminds me a lot like April." _Donnie snorted, "_She isn't ANYTHING like April." _Ariel was standing by the door way, arms folded and Mikey happened to glance back, a face of terror rush over him as he saw her expression. "_Oh...h-hey Ariel." _Donnie jumped some and whipped around. Ariel furrowed her brow and him and sighed before walking away. Mikey scoffed, "_Good going dude. Only the second day she's here and you upset her. Dude she's going through a lot according to Raph. She can't remember anything of her past just us for some reason." _Donnie sighed and got up, "_I didn't mean to upset her. It's just for some reason she seems so against me liking April." _Raph walked in at that point, "_Well I don't blame her. We all don't like that. And it's not because we don't want you two together it's just-" "Yes! yes I know! I'm a mutant. A nasty terrible, hooorrible mutant! And she's..." _Donnie sighed, "_...I'm going out to my lab." _He turned and walked away from his brothers as April and Casey walked in, "_Hey Donnie we're going to go get fo-" "Yea have fun." _April blinked as Donnie walked outside. She looked over at Raph and Mikey, "_What's wrong with him?"_ They just shrugged, not wanting to get into it. April decided not to go after him and Casey and April left. Ariel saw them get into the van from where she was sitting. "Heh...getting food again?" She rolled her eyes as they drove off and slowly followed them with her eyes. Ariel looked over to the shed where she saw Donnie go into a few seconds before Casey and April left. "Ohhh Donnie...What are we gonna do with ya."

A strong wind blew through the trees and she glanced up, seeing clouds rolling in. She thought she smelled rain before. Her stomach started to hurt which made her realize it was a bad storm. She usually had really bad stomach aches when bad storms were approaching. Ariel sighed an climbed down from the tree. From the side something flashed past her and she turned, "Hello?" No reply. She saw further back into the woods the shadow again and she folded her arms; they weren't alone. Ariel glanced back before deciding to go out on her own to look which was dumb of her. The shadow kept going deeper into the woods as the storm was rolling in. A flash of lightening lit up the sky and she jumped against a tree. She gasped and looked up as the clouds quickly grew darker. What was that shadow? She looked past the tree only to see it go deeper into the woods. "How far back does this go?" Ariel continued to follow the shadow, pushed past thick bushes and branches. She gasped as the shadow flashed past her side and she whipped around, tripping over a root that had uprooting and fell back,her foot getting stuck in between two roots. "Ugh! Crap..." She glanced around quickly not seeing the shadow anywhere but rain started to fall. Ariel looked up and frowned. The trees weren't going to shield her at all. Lightening lit up the sky and she gasped, covering her ears as the thunder ripped through air.

About thirty minutes later April and Casey returned and the four brothers were in the living room watching TV, "_Oh good you two are back. There's a bad storm coming our way."_ Casey looked about the room, "_Where's Ariel?" _The four froze and looked up, "_Aw man...I just realized she hasn't come back." _Leo stood up,"_You don't think she's outside still?" _Donnie looked up at Leo, "_But where would she of gone?" _April shrugged, "_The woods maybe? That's really the only place, that or the pond but that's past the woods." _Thunder shook the house and they all jumped. Raph sighed loudly, "_Well someone has to go find her! This storm is gonna get bad. If she's outside we need to go look." _They nodded and Donnie looked over at Mikey who gave him a 'you should go look dude' type face. Donnie sighed and stood up, "_I'll go look for her." _April frowned, "_Are you sure? Why don't I g-" "No I'd rather you stay safe inside. I'll go find her and be right back." _Ariel whined loudly as she tried to get her food unstuck as the ran started to come down harder; she was terrified of storms. Lightening struck at the sky angrily as thunder replied back only seconds after. Ariel covered her ears, her foot was stuck and now bleeding from her frantic pulling. She could feel her eyes welling up. "Stupid stupid stupid." She tried to pull her foot free again and grunted loudly at the pain. "STUPID!" She knew she shouldn't have come out. She could barely see in front of her the rain was so thick. Ariel could feel herself begin to panic.

Donnie slowly made his way through the woods, wind blowing him about some as rain pelted against his shell and face. "_how do we even know she's out here? I should of checked my lab first. Or maybe she even came back in with out us noticing." _He glanced back at the house. If he went back now and said he couldn't find her maybe she was there? But. He looked ahead of him again as he heard a strange noise. No. She was out here. Donnie tried to hurry as the thunder and lightening showed no mercy to the sky. He looked about wondering what direction he should take. "_Damn...I don't even know where to go..." _He pondered for a minute before closing his eyes and cupping his mouth, "_ARIEL?!" _There was silence, well at least no response. He sighed and kept moving. After a few more minutes he tried again only to be interrupted by thunder. He sucked his teeth and glared up at the sky. This was a nasty storm. Panic was really setting into her. She was tearing at the root, skin bleeding on her fingers now as well as the spot around her foot which was swollen now. She felt her body shake violently as she let out a harsh cry. Donnie bolted up right, "_ARIEL?!" _He looked about franticly yelling her name again. Ariel gasped hearing her name but couldn't make out who it was. "HELP PLEASE!" She hated being weak but storms unfortunately for her were one of her biggest weakness. She noticed a shadow- that damn fucking shadow! It was its fault! She heard her name again. No. It wasn't the shadow it was Donnie.

"_Ariel?! Are you okay?" _She shook her head and wiped her face, "No I think I messed up my ankle bad" Donnie looked down and saw the blood from her ankle and hands. The wind shoved him back some and he grunted, trying to keep his ground. "_I'm gonna try and get you out!" _Ariel felt a sharp pain as something hit her head and she gasped loudly, reaching back. He looked at her and she stared at him. It was hailing. Donnie pulled a knife that was from his shell and started cutting at the root that was keeping her foot from freedom. She covered the back of her head and leaned forward, panting softly to try and calm herself but she couldn't. "_Ariel it's gonna be okay! I'm gonna get you back to the house okay!?" _Donnie had to yell over all the noise as she looked up at him. Donnie froze. She looked terrified. He could tell she had been crying, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears, not rain. Donnie frowned and cut faster at the root. The ground was almost covered in hail now, a few places on Ariel's shoulders and neck were bruised as well as her hands from it. Donnie finally got the root cut an freed her from it. She tried to stand up but her foot wouldn't allow her to, making her fall to her knees. Donnie wasted no time and scooped her up, slowly making his way back to the house. A few seconds past and the rain slowly died as well as the hail. But Ariel looked up and noticed the sky. She gripped ahold of Donnie, "Y-You gotta hurry." It air was still and it was silent. Only for a few seconds. Suddenly a loud noise sounded through the woods and Ariel felt her eyes water up again, "DONNIE HURRY!" Donnie looked down at Ariel. He had this strong need to protect her suddenly, but not only because of the storm. He furrowed his brow and looked forward again, seeing to his left clouds starting to swirl. He grit his teeth and ran.

And Chapter five. Do they make it back? Ahhh noooooo. Don't worry they'll be fine but lets see how close they were ;)

I'll post another chapter later. Dinners ready over here! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D


	6. Chapter 5

The storm was pulling Donnie around as he noticed the twister getting closer to the ground. "_We're gonna make it!" _Ariel didn't think so otherwise, she began to shake badly as she gripped onto Donatello. She felt so useless with the storm and her ankle. She gasped softly, "DONNIE A CAVE!" He quickly looked aside "_B-But I can make it!" _ "DONNIE PLEASE!" He grunted loudly as he made a sharp right, running into the cave which was darker than they both expected because next thing they knew they were sliding down into the cave. Donnie and Ariel cried out as they fell, finally hitting bottom with a thud.

Leo stared out the door, "_Leo we need to get to the basement! NOW!" _ Raph grabbed his arm and yanked him down into the basement. "_But Donnie and Ariel are still o-" "Dude we can't wait for them look!" _ He pointed out to the twister. "_We gotta go!" _ They rushed down into the basement and shut the door, moving under the stairs. Back in the cave, the fall ended up hurting Ariel's ankle worse than earlier. Donnie gasped softly and Ariel shut her eyes tightly, "D-Donnie?" She searched slowly with her hands. It was so dark even with her eyes open she couldn't see. "Donnie?" She heard a groan and moved towards the noise. "Donnie are you okay?" Donnie shifted, the sound of shell scrapping the ground, "_Yea...I'm okay. How are you?" _ She touched her ankle and winced, "I think I sprained my ankle in the fall..." He sighed and buried his face into his hands; though she couldn't see.

"I can't hear anything from above...you think it passed?" Donnie inhaled loudly, "_Possibly. But I don't have my T-phone or anything to contact the others. We have no way of knowing...or even knowing how far down we are for that matter." _ Ariel hugged herself and pulled her knee up, "I'm sorry.." She couldn't see Donnie turn towards her, "_For what?" _Ariel sighed, "For running off. For you having to come find my stupid ass. For saying what I did." Donnie shut his eyes and furrowed his brow. "_You were right though. All of you guys are. I'm just a mutant and Aprils human." _ He sighed again and rubbed his eyes, "_I just wish...wished maybe I'd have a small...small chance with her." _ Ariel frowned softly, "Donnie..."

Ariel moved over to where she could now barely see him now and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Donnie froze and almost started to push her away but stopped when she started to talk. "Donnie...you're a great guy okay? Someone will accept you for you. It might not be April but...you know your first love is your hardest." He furrowed his brow, "I know it's not easy. But nothing in life is easy and the reward wouldn't be as great." His look softened and only then did he hug her back. Ariel jerked softly when he did but smiled. "Donnie it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." Donnie bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly, "_It just really sucks. I really like her..." _ Ariel frowned and moved back a little to look up at him, "Donnie I know. First loves are always the hardest. It hits you hard, tears you apart. You wanna be with them all the time and do anything and everything for them." She noticed he was tearing up and she frowned, "Donnie please.."

The storm had passed them now. Luckily the house didn't take a lot of damage. Some of the roof had been ripped away and would need repairs, gutters torn off and hanging but the house was still standing. Leo huffed loudly as he stormed up the steps, "_Now! We gotta go find them!" _Everyone agreed and set out with flashlights to find the two. Donnie was crying by now, holding onto Ariel as she tried her best to comfort him, "It's unfair to you Donnie. What she does. I know." She rubbed the back of his shell some and he sniffed looking down. "_What do you mean."_ She wasn't sure how to explain it and sighed. Should she make up a lie again or tell the truth? No. Not in this moment. Donnie was already upset, hearing he's not even real wouldn't help him at all cause- right now he was real. This wasn't part of the show. He was real. Ariel stared up at him, "She plays with your feelings. You know that." Donnie looked aside then at her again. "_What makes you so sure that someone will like me for me? Ever?" _

Ariel looked down at his chest plate, "Donnie...any girl who would not be able to look past what you look like is not worth your time." She gently placed a hand against his chest plate and he looked down, "I mean you're incredible." Ariel looked back up and saw Donnie was blushing. "..._Do you seriously mean that..?" _ She nodded, "Yea I do." Donnie looked away and she could slowly feel his heart rate increase so she decided to pull her hand away. "Just try to give April space. If...she really does like you she'll come to you. If not...you need to move on." Donnie rubbed his eyes again and nodded. "Seriously though Donnie, you'll find someone." She rubbed his arm gently and he smiled at her, "_Thanks..." _ They both jumped when they heard voices from above. "_you think they went into this cave?" _ Ariel gasped, "That sounded like Mikey!" Donnie nodded and got up quickly, "_GUYS WE'RE DOWN HERE!" _ The voices soon came back and they saw flashlights. A light shined down and they covered their eyes, "_Ariel! Are you okay?" _ Raph looked down at them and she nodded, "Yea thanks to Donnie." Donnie glanced at her and smiled softly, "It's a far drop! Do you have anything. "_I got you two covered!"_ Mikey yelled as he tossed down the long end of his nunchaku.

Donnie got it tied around him snug and looked back at Ariel, "_You're gonna have to get on my back..." _ She nodded and he hoisted her up. Donnie blinked at how much lighter she was then April, which made him blush for some reason. "_Hold on okay..?"_ She nodded as she wrapped her arms snug around his neck and he slowly climbed the slick wall back up to the guys who were struggling to hold the other end. Finally they made it up and Mikey and Raph helped Ariel out of the cave. Once back Ariel was sitting on the couch with her foot propped up and Donnie walked in, "_Hey how's your foot?" _ She looked down, "Well I think Mikey and Raph were babying me the whole way so..." He laughed softly and pointed to the couch, "_Mind if I sit?" _ She shook her head and moved a bit, "Nah go ahead.." He moved around and sat down onto the couch.

"_I'm gonna try and do what you said. I'm gonna leave it alone and if she likes me then...she'll come to me." _Ariel grinned widely , "That's great Donnie. It might actually take some stress off of you." He nodded as she leaned back against the couch, "God I'm exhausted..." he gave another soft nod, "_Yea ditto...I might go ahead and go to bed."_ Ariel yawned and moved down a bit to where she was laying on the couch, "Yea sounds good Donnie..." He looked over at her and slowly got up, taking the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over her. "_Good Night Ariel.." _ She looked up at him and smiled softly, "Good Night Donnie.." She shut her eyes and sighed, Donnie standing there for a second before walking away. He stood by the doorframe next to the stairs out of view and exhaled softly. "_...Donnie you dumb ass...you fall way too easily..."_ He furrowed his brow and made his way up to his room and Ariel drifted off to sleep.

Alright Chapter 6 everyone! Hey guys leave me reviews on what you think of if you guys have anything you want me to add! I added a cave part for someone who mentioned it! But please reviews help :)

I'll try to add more later tonight. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

Guy's thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me! Here's a chapter for you! I'll try and make it worth the wait!

A few weeks had passed and Donnie had been doing a good job at not bothering April, which she had noticed of course. Ariel's foot was better and she was back to training with the guys outside, Donnie didn't fight her seriously though which ticked her off. "Donnie! Stop going so easy on me! Fight me seriously!" He frowned, "_I don't want to hurt yo-"She_ punched him hard into the chest, knocking him back roughly onto his shell as he cried out. "If you're not going to fight properly I won't fight you at all." Ariel stormed off and walked up the stair past April, "Hey you wanna go into town with Casey and me?" Ariel nodded softly, "Yea I have some stuff I need to get anyway. I'm gonna go shower then I'll be down." April smiled and went down the stairs as Ariel went inside and glanced out the window at Donnie and April.

"Hey Donnie" He looked up at her and smiled, "_Oh hey April what's up?"_ She looked aside, "Nothing…" April looked back up at Donnie, "Did…I do something wrong?" Ding. Donnie shook his head, "_No? Why_?" April walked up to him closer, "Well you just don't talk to me much anymore and…you don't act the same way." He gave a soft nod, "_No everything's fine. You're just thinking too much into it."_ Ariel smiled and then went up the stairs to the bathroom. Once showered and down the stairs she joined Casey and April in the beat up van, Donnie coming up to Ariel. "_Hey. When you get back I'll fight you for real."_ Ariel looked at him, "Really?" Donnie nodded and smiled and Ariel returned the smile. "Okay…" The three teens went into town and April got some food while Casey and Ariel scanned the isles. "So…you don't have a boyfriend do ya?" Ariel's brow furrowed and she gave him a disgusted look. "No and NO." She walked away from him. "Eh…hey what was the second no for?" She looked back, "No." He scratched his head and shrugged going back to April.

Ariel got the few things she needed and went with April and Casey to pay. She felt her pocket go off and pulled out the T-phone Donnie had made for her. It was a text from Raphael, '_Hey…be careful with Donnie. He gets attached too fast- he's already talking about you and blushing. He's already been hurt a lot by April- he doesn't need more.' _She frowned and responded, 'Yea I know. I've seen how she treats him but I won't hurt him. Kind of offended you would even suggest I would.' She returned the phone to her pocket and felt it go off again but she decided not to respond. When they got back Mikey was watching his cartoons, Raph sitting there with Mikey and Leo was out in the woods. Where was Donnie? Most likely in his little make shift lab. Ariel walked out to the lab and sure enough he was out there. "Hey..." He glanced back, "_Oh hey. Can we practice in a minute? I'm in the middle of th-""_Yea sure go ahead." She pulled a chair up next to him, "What are you making?" "_Something" _She rolled her eyes, "Yea okay Donnie."

Donnie stretched back in his seat and popped his back, "_Ughhhh…this is taking longer than I thought_..." "What is it?" He looked over at her, "_Well…you do hand to hand combat. I was making you some high tech gloves…"_ Ariel smiled, "Aw…Donnie you're too sweet." He smiled and picked one up, "_I'm having issues though. I can't get the electricity to run through_." "….Electricity?" He nodded and stood,"_Yea. So you punch someone and they get shocked."_ "Wow Donnie that's pretty sweet." He grinned, "_Yea hopefully I'll have them done soon…" _"Alright lets go spare~" Donnie laughed and nodded, "_okay…are you sure you want me-""_Donnie fight me seriously!" He put his hands up, "_Okay okay…sorry_…" He laughed and walked out, Ariel close behind him. Donnie took his fighting staff out and took his stance and Ariel took her stance. "_Ready?"_ She nodded, "Come at me." Donnie rushed towards her and swung at her and she ducked, tackling him to the ground. She took a hold of his arm and quickly went to put him into a hold. He wedged his staff between the both of them and shoved her hard. She gasped but grinned at the force, finally. She got up and swung a punch at him, Donnie ducking back and thrusting the staff forward, hitting her backwards again. Ariel tripped and fell back but quickly regained her stance as she rushed to Donnie.

The two fought for a while till one landing Ariel felt her ankle start to act up, "H-hold on Donnie…" He stopped and she sat for a minute, rubbing her ankle. "_Your ankle hurting you again?" _She nodded softly, "Yea sorry…just give me a minute." He shook his head and sat down next to her, "_Nah we've been sparing for a while we can stop here." _ Ariel ran a hand through her hair, "alright…" She stood up and kind of shook her ankle about, "Hey there was a pond not too far from here. Let's go swim…" She smiled and Donnie got up, "_Yea that sounds really good."_ The two walked a while till they got to the pond and Donnie put his staff down and Ariel started getting out of her shirt and shorts. Donnie stared at her, "_What…are you doing?"_ She looked up to see him blushing some, "Oh Donnie stop. My underwear is no different from a swimming suit." He looked away and nodded as Ariel ran and jumped into the water; Donnie soon joining her.

Ariel ducked under the water, which for a pond was crystal clear surprisingly. She swam away from Donnie and he smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him and he swam after her. They raced for a while, having to resurface a few times for air. Ariel broke through the water top and Donnie popped up right in front of her causing her to gasp. He laughed, "_I'm sorry…did I startle you?"_ She frowned and shoved water at him, "No!" But she laughed as he returned water back to her. Then it went from a race to a splash fight; really mature stuff. Donnie smirked as he went back under the water and grabbed her foot, yanking her under. Ariel gasped and went under, glancing down at Donnie knew was smirking at her still. She pulled her foot free and smiled down at him as she went back up and Donnie followed right after her. "I think I'm done for now…" Ariel swam to the shore and walked up to take a seat; Donnie again following after her.

She laid back and put her hands up behind her head and rested down on them and Donnie glanced over at her, "_….so April asked me if everything was different I wasn't acting the same." _"So I saw. And the way you handled it was correct…" Donnie smiled and rolled onto his side, "_Yea? Thanks. It was actually easier than I thought it was going to be."_ Ariel smiled and looked at Donnie who was closer than she had expected, kind of making her jump. "_Oh sorry…"_ She laughed and put a hand on Donnie's arm, "You're fine! Just startled me…" She smiled at him and he glanced down. Donnie nodded some and Ariel felt her face heat up. She could see Donnie was blushing some and she smirked, "Donnie what's wrong?" He shook his head,"_N-No it's nothing…"_ Ariel snorted and watched him move away some, "Donnie seriously. What's wrong?" Donnie didn't answer, "Donatello." He looked back at her and sighed, "_It really is nothing…"_ She knew he was lying, "Oh my god Donnie stop being such a drama queen and spill it." "_I think I like you." _Ariel blinked. She had a feeling that was it, "So then kiss me." Donnie sat up and stared at her. "_W-What?" _Ariel sat up and moved closer, "Stop…asking questions and blabbing…and just kiss me Donatello." Donnie blushed and gulped softly as he leaned towards her, both slowly closing their eyes, Donnie glancing at her lips so he wouldn't miss.


	8. Chapter 7 (smut scene)

Donnie sat up quickly with a gasp, a sweat building up on his face and he wiped his face clean. He looked about the room, still dark out and got up. He kept having these dreams and he didn't know why. Donnie got up and made his way out of the room and over to Ariel's room (which she now had). He pushed the door open and peeked into see her sleeping. She was fine. Why was he having these dreams of her being taken away from him? Donnie stepped into the room and shut the door behind him before walking over to her bed. Donnie knelt down and stared at her softly before gently giving her a nudge, "_...hey…"_ Ariel almost woke instantly with a gasp but calmed down when she saw Donnie, "Mmm…h-hey. Another dream?" He slowly nodded and she moved over, "Come on…" He gave her a soft smile and climbed into the bed with her and snuggled up close to her.

It had been a week now since the pond kiss. The two had grown closer which Leo and Raph had noticed, April didn't seem to pay attention but that didn't bother Donnie one bit now. Ariel nuzzled her face into his chest plate which you would think would be hard but wasn't; actually the opposite. Donnie gently played with her hair as they both relaxed and Ariel glanced up at him then leaned up some and kissed his chin which forced him to look down at her. She gave him a soft smile and he returned it before cupping her face and kissing her gently. Ariel hummed softly and slowly wrapped her arms around him. Donnie felt so comfortable with her, he never knew he could feel so comfortable with someone other than his sensei and his brothers. Ariel made the kiss a little harder as she pressed more into him causing Donnie to blush but he returned the same force. Her taste was nothing he had ever tasted; way better than his favorite pizza which oddly enough said a lot. Without thinking he licked at her lower lip making her gasp softly due to his boldness and she greeted his tongue with hers. Donnie let out a soft groan and Ariel slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth where he then greeted her with his.

Ariel hummed out and Donnie tightened his grip on her hips, pushing his against hers some which made her smile some. Donnie was getting bolder which made her happy. She loved his boldness compared to his shyness, someone who could take charge which he did. Donnie was getting carried away with the mood that was being set as he slid his fingers up her sides to her hair and grip it some, making her moan out softly. Donnie pulled her up by her hair some which made her gasp loudly as he moved her on top of him. Ariel looked down at him as his hands went back to her waist and pulled her down onto him. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. His hands moved along her back and legs some as they panted between the kisses. Ariel pushed his hips down into him and Donnie let out a soft groan as he pushed up against hers. "_A-Ariel…"_ She grinned and pulled from the kiss, "Yes Donnie?" He bit his lip and looked aside, "_Do you actually like me? Or are you only doing this because I was lonely…?"_ Ariel sat up and looked down at him, "Donatello stop it. I like you. A lot. I'm not gonna yank you around for the heck of it. What would I get out of that? Nothing. The only thing it would do is hurt you and I don't want that. Not at all- I want to make you happy." Donnie smiled softly and looked back at her, "_I really like you Ariel…" _

She cupped his face and kissed him deeply, his eyes going wide for a moment before shutting them tightly and flipping her over onto her back as he crawled on top of her now. Donnie tugged some at her shirt and she opened her eyes up at him. "…_Can I..?" _Ariel paused before nodding and Donnie slowly pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing it aside onto the floor. He bit his lip as his eyes glided over her body. She was beautiful inside and out and he couldn't get over the fact she actually liked him; a mutant turtle. He moved his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, pausing for a moment. "What's wrong?" He gulped and moved his hands away, leaving the bra. "Donnie if you don't want to I'm not worried. It's up to you, I'm good with whatever you choose." Donnie looked down at her sadly, "_I don't want you to think I'm being really needy…" _Ariel shook her head, "You're not…" She sat up and pulled the bra off, making Donnie's face go bright red. Ariel took his hands and placed them onto her breasts. Donnie's hands reacted and he squeezed them gently, Ariel humming softly as she laid back down. Donnie squeezed them harder, pinching the nipples some and Ariel gasped out softly. He figured since she was allowing this he'd do a little more. Donnie leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking. Her back arched as she moaned out and he hummed out at the sound she let out. Donnie continued sucking as he pinched her other nipple harder, twisting it a little. Ariel moaned again and gripped at the pillow under her head, "Donnie~"

Donnie switched between each breast to suck on, pinching the free one while doing so. He pulled away and licked at his lips as he gazed down at Ariel who was panting softly. Donnie smiled at her and she grinned, "You're really good at that…" She took his hand and laced their fingers, "Wanna do a little more?" He blinked and tilted his head before she moved his hand down between her legs. Donnie's face went red again and he gulped, "If you want. I'm not rushing. I'd like it so you wouldn't be pushing any boundaries." He bit his lip and moved his hand, "And don't feel like you HAVE to…only if you're comfortable with it and want to…" She smiled and cupped his face gently. He slowly returned the smile and glanced at the clock. They would have enough time to do that then sleep. Donnie looked back down at her and leaned down to kiss her, pulling her shorts down. Ariel lifted her hips, making it easier for him to remove them. Donnie tossed them onto the floor and moved his hands between her legs as she slowly opened them. His face lit up and his eyes went wide, "…._Y-You're so…wet…" _ This time Ariel blushed darkly, "W-Well yea…I'm turned on…" Donnie grinned, "_Ohhh did I do that?"_ She blinked and laughed softly, "Yea you did…now what are you gonna do ab-Ahh!" Donnie ran his finger against her clit and smirked at her reaction, "_I need you to be a little quieter_ _Ariel_…" Ariel bit her lip and arched her back as he rubbed his finger faster against her sensitive spot.

In no time Donatello had her panting out, arching her back and moaning. He slowly pushed a finger inside of her and Ariel's back arched more as she let out a muffled moan. Compared to a 'normal' finger, Donnie felt good just like that. He pushed his finger deep inside of her and her eyes widened some, "MMM!~ Donnie…" Donnie slowly pulled his finger back before thrusting it forward into her, causing her to moan out his name. He watched her with lidded eyes, teeth gently biting down on his lower lip as he continued the motion. Ariel's toes curled some and Donnie picked up his pace a little. In and out, deep but steady. He was loving the sounds she was making, calling out his name. His name. Not anyone else's. Donnie leaned over her some then kissed her as he thrusted in hard, her eyes shooting open and she moaned into the kiss. He could feel her tightening around him, "_That's so nice…"_ he groaned out. Donnie deepened the kiss even more as he quickly added a second finger and thrusted slow, picking up the pace gradually and then started going harder.

He had to take his free hand and cover Ariel's mouth as she moaned out loudly, eyes rolling back into her head as she arched up hard. He could hear her a little, lips moving against his hand. She was calling out his name. Over and over. Soon the only noises coming from her were gasps and moans as he leaned down and nipped at her neck. Ariel gasped loudly and arched her back hard, eyes shutting tightly as Donnie felt her clamp down around his fingers nicely, a wet feeling overcoming his fingers quickly. Her body shook underneath him as he removed his fingers from her, slowly taking his hand off her mouth. Tears ran down her face as she continued to gasp and her body jerked some. Donnie looked over her, eyes finally settling on hers. Ariel stared up at him, chest rising and falling quickly. "…W-Wow…" He couldn't help but feel like he had just conquered a huge battle, "…_That feel good?"_ Ariel laughed softly, "Never felt that good in my life." Donnie practically beamed and he leaned down to kiss her gently, Ariel returning the kiss slowly. "_We should sleep now…"_ Ariel blinked, "What about you…?" Donnie looked at her, "_What?"_ She laughed again and sat up, "Don't you want me to do anything for you?" He quickly shook his head, suddenly nervous, "_N-No. I'm happy just making you feel good."_ "…Maybe another time?" He smiled and nodded.

Ariel shrugged and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him then got up to get her clothes back on. Donnie stared at her backside as she got dressed then returned to the bed. Donnie let her curl up against him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead, "_Good night Ariel…"_ She hummed softly, "Good night Donnie…"


End file.
